


a state that's untouchable

by lorene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Feels, Imagery, M/M, pride of belonging somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorene/pseuds/lorene
Summary: beau loved taylor like he loved California.





	

**Author's Note:**

> repost, editied it a bit and added some stuff. 
> 
> As a Californian myself, I needed a fic where beau has that California pride, because California is truly a state that's untouchable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from California Love by Tupac.

beau loved taylor like he loved California.

loving California was overwhelming at times, the rush of pride and adoration he had for this state was intense.

taylor reminded him of the California poppy flowers he would pick as a little boy, when he didn't know that it was better to just look and admire rather than pluck out from the earth. he remembers first falling in love with the various shades of shimmering golds and yellows that colored the delicate petals, how they always stood up and upright like they were fearless and they were- protecting the small wildlife that lived beneath them and deep inside their roots.

taylor’s eyes were spacious and electric blue, like the boards of the surfer men and women that treaded through the pacific shores just like how a grizzly treaded through the poppy fields and it reminds beau.

it reminds him that the scorching grains of sand were scratching at the soles of his feet, but he doesn't care because he cherishes the view of the walloping stretch of water from this one perfect spot where he wished he’d never have to move from. and he has such a deep affection for the way the alabaster seafoam curls around taylor’s bony ankles making him gasp with excitement and shiver all over. the daunting pull of the heavy waters never stilled either because of the constant thrashing of it’s body but it enticed them all the more to swim out further.

 _it’s freezing_ taylor says with a teasing smile. beau has to bite down on his own lip to keep him from blurting out all the feelings he was consumed by entirely because he selfishly wanted to harbor this moment just for himself. it made it difficult to breath but beau couldn't imagine a moment of the rest of his life not loving taylor. not keeping him close and near, shielding him from anything and everything that wasn't pure love and warmth.

taylor liked it here and liked to hear about his impassioned love for California. beau never got tired of telling him about it. describing all the ways, shapes and forms of why he belonged here, why taylor belonged here with him and why he thinks it was engraved in their destiny to be here.

because California was beautiful.

he wanted to make sure taylor knew this is where he came from, that he was born and grew up here and had experiences in this incredibly alluring wonderland that shaped his life all the way down to this very breathtaking moment.

it was hard to grasp the fact that taylor came from a completely different place. a different country where it was colder and the tongue was slightly more distinct, and the amount of pictures taylor had shown him of Calgary wouldn't change the fact that it would always remain utterly alien to beau.

he wanted to keep taylor from leaving.

wanted to heat them up under the sweet golden California sun as it beamed down on them in all it’s glory. slowly but surely tinting the tops of their arms, shoulders and noses a healthy shade of tan. truly, it was an incomparable kind of nourishment.

he wanted to cool them down by splashing gorgeous ocean water from the Pacific onto their skin and watch it drink up because it had a quenching thirst for the wild west coast waters.

beau wanted to observe how the salty water would glisten and glitter it’s way down taylor’s smooth tantalizing chest until it traveled deep and almost daringly with rapid speed.

he wanted to shade them up by pushing taylor up against every looming redwood tree in the lush forests where they would inhale the scent of the captivating nature that engulfed them completely.

it would make their toes curl and beau would kiss him so gently, carefully with so much raw emotion that taylor would know this was forevermore and never to be lost.

beau wanted to carry him up and down every steep mountain at Yosemite. all the way to the very top of the world, right underneath the luscious pillowy clouds that they would shout careless words into and then float away into the breeze. they would inhale the balmy air so it filled their starving lungs with what it craved every time they exhaled it back out. he wanted taylor to clutch his hand tightly while they looked down onto where the open dry wheat fields met the magnetic cities that slowed down for no one just so they could appreciate just how small and unimportant they were.

 _there’s nothing like this_ is what taylor would say and he would look at beau with rays of late sunshine lighting him up in a ethereal way. and the swirls of rosey pink and baby blue and burning orange would be plastered behind him like a Hollywood green screen. beau would suck in a much needed breath and swallow down the choked up sob he would get in his throat and say _i know_.

and someday he would.

because taylor’s laugh was exhilarating. alive, bursting with energy and spark just like the firework shows at Disneyland and beau wanted that to be the only sound he heard for the rest of his physical existence.

his imagination was lovely and absolutely soaring like the palm trees that were scattered all throughout in south Los Angeles, and beau wanted to be the only person taylor shared it with.

taylor’s lips were plush and welcoming, red and rich like an elegantly blended wine straight out of Napa Valley and beau wanted that to be the only thing he tasted for the rest of his life.

taylor held him with capable arms, moved against him powerful and sure like an earthquake in San Francisco. it never failed to create adrenaline that surged through his veins, twisting and squeezing at his heart as he tried to gain back the control he so easily lost whenever taylor touched him.

he felt it in his very core.

the overcoming, paralyzing sensation that was like driving onto the Golden Gate Bridge for the very first time and looking out onto the vast bay and it's quickly disappearing sunset. it was breathtaking and beau never wanted anyone else to hold him.

taylor’s love was sharp and dangerous, like the edge of a cliff that beau was always so close to falling off of. but the grasp taylor had on him, it told him he wouldn't let go and that grounded beau in more ways he thought were possible.

taylor asked him once, about the people that say California is full of narcotic induced celebrities, polluted heavily with thick, smothering fog and confused souls wanting desperately to live the fast life. beau just told him that despite all of that, he could never leave because he loved California.

loved California like he loved taylor. it was the frightening kind of love that was so magnificent, it made his vision blurry and head spin. it was the kind of love that was imprinted so deep within his heart, locked and sealed, never to be freed.


End file.
